


Southern Starks

by SerNateofHouseDawg



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ashara Dayne is Jon's mother, Jon Snow is a Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerNateofHouseDawg/pseuds/SerNateofHouseDawg
Summary: Jon Snow was sent to live at Starfall to live with his mother Ashara Dayne.





	1. Ashara I

**Author's Note:**

> Always a fan of Ned and Ashara, so here are a few curve balls

** Ashara Dayne **

Slowy raising his tourney sword, his brother then seizes the opportunity to strike him. Jon side step, dodges the move. 

"Getting tired", he ask.

"Yes", his brother replies.

"Good", as he turns quickly, placing the sword at neck.

"I yield", shouts Edric. Letting out a small smile,  _my boys are much like my brothers._ Looking at her eldest son, he's a reflection of his father, except for his shiny black hair. Her youngest, has her the Dayne pale blond hair and her purple eyes.  _Never got what I wanted but I will settle for my boys._ Ashara heads for her solar after taking on last glance at her sons. 

Taking her seat by her desk, she looks over the scattered paper, til she sees a letter with seal of the Daynes. She quickly tears of the seal and begins to read the letter.

_Dear beloved cousin,_

_I am writing to you at these time to discuss the line of succession to Starfall. With you not choosing to marry and leaving your sister as your heir, with no betrothed to anyone. I ask for her hand in marriage, as a Dayne myself I feel Starfall should not belong to anyone but our house. As her husband I will wield Dawn, protect her and continue our house instead of your bastards. If not I'll will take what's mine as the last living person, who can continue Dayne line. If not I'll will take Starfall by force._

_Darkstar_

 


	2. Ned I

** Ned Stark **

 

 

Carefully making his down steps of the Iron Throne, wincing in pain, Ned walks towards the door leading outside to gardens.  _Damn Kingslayer, to attack me, then flee before facing the wraith of Robert. Gold Cloaks murdering babes still at their mother's teat. Hopefully Ser Beric can help stabilize the chaos in Riverlands. All this and the royal children borne out of incest._

Ned continues his leisure pace considering his injures. He spots a table under a tree,  and heads in that direction. Looking at orange sky give in to a light purple, that bleeds into view.

The sounds of footsteps marching, with sight of the queen in crimson red dress. As she walks in his direction, he slow rises up and bows. Just as page places two glasses and leaves.

"Your Grace", Ned greets as he reaches for the Lannister's hand and kisses it. 

"Lord Stark", she responds , "Care for some wine". He can only nod, then the page appeared, poured their glasses left the pitcher there, and vanished.

Gathering his thoughts, he asks " Your Grace, what brings you here?"

 


	3. Jon I

**Jon Snow**

 

 

 

Adjusting the straps on his shoulder, Jon carefully looks for household guards, and sees none in sight. He heads for Ser Dirk, the old knight of Starfall. Ser Dirk is smiling at him, as Jon approaches the knight.

"Boy, you really that stupid?", Dirk shouts.

"No", Jon mumbles back, "You trained my uncle, and he became the deadliest knight people ever seen".

"I did not do anything, your uncle did all the work", Dirk whispers. "You know Arthur was a lot like you. Sad and grim, til he picked up a sword and with any blade in his hand, He was unstoppable."

Jon eyes light up on the compliment just given to him. He pull out Dawn from scabbard. Dirk rubs his massive hands of Jon's curly hair. Still struggling to handle the great sword, Dirk then begins to show him some holding techniques. Jon goes through some warming up drills, so he can get a grip of great sword.

Feeling fatigue, seeping in Jon walks over  the heart tree, to sit and start polishing Dawn.

"Jon, what do you know of the old gods", Dirk cautiously ask.

"My father said they're the gods of his fathers, and when you pray to them, there's no saying for you to say. Just say what on your mind. If you hear the leaves of the tree moving in the wind, the old gods are listening", answers Jon proudly.

"You know Jon, Daynes have the blood of the first men running though your veins", Dirk states 

Jon just stares at blade on his lap, looking into his reflection. He sees his mother head his way, with Edric right at her side.

"Ser Dirk", his mother greats, as the old knight bow, and takes his cue to leave.

"Jon, I've been looking", she was stunned to see her brother's sword in her son's lap. Tears slowly build up in her eyes. "My brother planned on giving you Dawn, when I told him I was pregnant with you", she says.

"Mother do you want me out up the sword, I sorry for sneaking it out the house"

" Don't worry my love", she heads over to hug him. " You know how must Family swords are passed to heirs, Dawn is special, cause any one from House Dayne can be the Sword in Morning" 

Catching her breath," Did you know the Sword of Morning, picks the next one and so one"

"No", Edric and Jon both said in confusion.

"Well, Jon what are you going to do with Dawn", his mother ask.

" I can't be Sword of Morning, I'm not a knight", he questions.

"Hard times are coming, I need you to be Sword of Morning, when that time comes. Edric, I want you to be ready as well", she states.

Jon looks at her with confusion, she glances back and offer a small smile.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea of Jon being trained by the previous master of arms who trained the most recent sword of morning Arthur Dayne, who I named Dirk, after best German to play in the NBA


	4. Gerold I

**DarkStar**

 

 

 

 

"My Lord", the maester says interrupting Ser Gerold as he was eating slice boar meat. 

"My Lord, that title does not fit my status anymore" Gerold coldly stating, "What is Ruler of Dorne called?" While throwing a knife at the maester's foot.

Wincing in pain, "My Prince, we just got a raven from Starfall".

Carefully getting out of his seat, Gerold make his towards the maester and stomps his foot on the maester injured one. Grabbing him pulling closing gritting out, "Well, we might just have to read it in my new solar." Applying more pressure to the foot Gerold added, "Can you show me the way, I still don't know my way around Starspear." Showing a grin, as the maester eyes went wide before turning to lead out the great hall.

Upon seeing the orange doors leading to the solar, Gerold showed a signed of disdain for color. Opening them,  _these will be dark lavender with silver trimming, instead of gold._ Stunned to see a boy lighter shade of pale blonde and purple eyes, sitting in the desk letter in hand with broken purple seal of House Dayne. 

"Darkstar, congratulations i see the 8,000 of the Golden Company was enough take Sunspear. You were lucky Doran Martell was here too, instead of Water Garden." Jon Connington said from a seat in front of the desk. "Maester, i believe you may want to tend to your wound." Taking his hint, the maester bowed and quickly left the solar.

Nodding to Connington, before giving a mocking bow to boy in front of him.  _Thinks he is man because he just passed fourth and tenth nameday, I  can still remember the sight of him at his mother's teat._ "Ah, Daeron how long has it been since i last seen you, but then again you were a babe." Gerold walks to desk to grab an blood orange, pulls out knife only to flip it casually in his hand. Connington fidget in seat as Gerold took his seat right to him, noticing Jon's eyes locked on the hands.

"Enough", Daeron coldly stated with no emotion, staring at Gerold, "I am here to make sure get you also get control of Starfall, we don't need Oberyn Martell to get them rally behind him." 

"Once I go to Starfall i will take what should be mine by right, get my sword, kill your cousins, come back to my new hold Starspear, and stay out the war til you call the banners for yours", Gerold chimed with confidence.

Daeron sat there with a blank look on his face.  _He probably forgot he all about his kin, I will kill Jon Snow and Edric Sand. How could Ayron lie to world and name Ashara 's second  bastard with Ned Stark, his son. Giving him Starfall, when it should fall to me, then he had the audacity to deny me Dawn, I am best swordsman since Arthur.  I was his squire._ Growing frustrated with his thoughts he looked tease Daeron. "You look like a true Targaryen, seven hells you might be Aegon the conqueror reborn, but you're as cold as the Wall itself like the Stark you are!', Gerold stated bluntly.

"i cannot allow you to talk to like that to the rightful king, you will address him as your grace", Connington

"its alright my Lord, I too want all the Stark, bastards or not to come to me and answer my question on turning their backs on me, when I needed them the most", Daeron stated "My Prince, I am glad you fight for rightful king, as i would expect from a man who was there at my birth, as your King i give you Dorne and beautiful princess for your loyalty. I only ask lead the Dornish army for me. I would never trust a Martell to do it for me. Now go bed your wife, tomorrow you ride to Starfall."  


End file.
